What Should I do ?
by Aika Moriuchi
Summary: Chen adalah main vocal sebuah boyband bernama EXO. Namun semenjak dua member EXO-M memilih keluar, statusnya dalam grup pun berganti. Predikat main vocal yang selama ini melekat padanya kini direbut oleh member baru EXO-M /Oneshoot/No Romance/Kris and Chen/RnR please


What Should I do ?

.

Chen adalah main vocal sebuah boyband bernama EXO. Namun semenjak dua member EXO-M memilih keluar, statusnya dalam grup pun berganti. Predikat main vocal yang selama ini melekat padanya kini direbut oleh member baru EXO-M.

.

Warning! Hanya imajinasi Aika yang dicampur beberapa fakta yang ada di lapangan. Gaje, abal2, typo bertebaran. No Romance.

.

Happy Reading ^^

.

.

.

"Manager menyuruh kita berkumpul setelah makan malam" ucap Suho pada member lainnya

"Ada apa, hyung ? Kenapa manager menyuruh kita berkumpul ?" tanya Chanyeol

"Entahlah" Suho menggidikan bahu

.

.

"Kalian semua sudah berkumpul ?" tanya manager EXO

"Sudah, manager" jawab Suho

"Kalian pasti penasaran mengapa aku memanggil kalian" seluruh member EXO mengangguk

"EXO-M akan memiliki dua member baru"

JDEEER

Seluruh member EXO terdiam, mereka terlalu shock dengan berita yang disampaikan oleh manager mereka. Terutama EXO-M.

"Tapi, manager-"

"Kalian tidak punya hak untuk menolak" ultimatum sang manager

"Jika tidak ada yang ingin kalian tanyakan, kalian boleh kembali ke kamar"

"Baik, manager"

.

.

"Hyung, bagaimana pendapatmu ?" tanya Chen pada Xiumin

"Entahlah, Chen. Sebenarnya aku belum siap untuk menerima kehadiran member baru itu"

"..."

"Chen ?"

"E-eh ? Ada apa, hyung ?"

"Ada sesuatu yang mengganggumu ?"

"A-aniya. Aku hanya mengantuk"

"Tidurlah. Jangan sampai kau terlihat tidak sehat di hadapan para fans"

"Fansku tak sebanding dengan fans member lain, hyung"

"Itu bukan alasan. Sudahlah, cepat istirahat. Aku tidak mau kau sakit"

"Kau perhatian sekali padaku, hyung. Apa kau mulai jatuh cinta padaku ?"

"Yak ! Neo micheoso ! Kita semua normal, pabbo"

"Hahaha, aku bercanda, hyung"

"Tch, dasar trolling king. Pergi sana !" Xiumin melempar bonekanya ke arah Chen

.

.

.

"Ini dua member baru yang akan bergabung dengan kalian"

"Shi-yan Kar Yeon imnida"

"Jo-ku Leng Tou imnida"

Member EXO memandang dua member baru itu dengan tatapan yang sulit diartikan.

"Satu lagi, Yeon akan menggantikan posisi Chen sebagai main vocal" ucap sang manager

"A-apa ? Tapi manager, mereka-"

"Kau tak memiliki hak untuk mengubah keputusan yang dibuat oleh agensi meskipun kau adalah member tertua disini" manager EXO memotong ucapan Xiumin

"Mianhae, manager" ucap Xiumin pelan namun sang manager malah pergi meninggalkan mereka

"Chen-"

"Aku tak apa, hyung" Chen menampilkan cengirannya pada Xiumin

"Kau yakin ?"

"Sangat yakin"

"Suho-hyung~" panggil Chen

"Waeyo ?"

"Bolehkah aku keluar sebentar ?"

"Baiklah, 2 jam"

"Gomawo, hyung"

"Ne"

.

.

Chen berjalan tak tentu arah. Bohong jika ia mengatakan ia baik-baik saja, posisi main vocal sangatlah penting baginya. Ia memilih duduk di sebuah bangku taman, ia menghembuskan nafas berulang kali.

"Setiap menghela nafas sekali, satu kebahagiaanmu akan hilang"

'Suara itu...' batin Chen

"Kenapa terdiam ? Kau tak mengenaliku ?"

"Kris-hyung !" pekik Chen

"Kukira kau melupakanku"

"Tak mungkin, hyung. Kau tahu ? Aku sangat senang bisa bertemu lagi denganmu" Chen memeluk Kris

"Aku tahu, aku kan tampan"

"Yak !" Chen melepaskan pelukannya

"Hahaha, aku bercanda. Kau sudah sarapan ? Ayo kutraktir"

"Hyung.."

"Hmm ?"

"Selamat atas kesuksesanmu"

"Ne. Bagaimana denganmu ?"

"Maksud hyung ?"

"Bagaimana perkembangan karirmu ?"

"..."

"ChenChen ?"

"A-aku.."

"Kau ada masalah ?"

"Kami... memiliki dua member baru"

"Lalu ? Bukankah itu bagus ? Jumlah kalian-"

"Salah satu dari mereka menggantikan posisiku sebagai main vocal"

"Apa ?" Kris sangat shock mendengar ucapan Chen

"..."

"Permisi, pesanan Anda sudah datang"

"Terima kasih"

"Makanlah dulu"

"Gomawo, hyung"

"Hn"

"Hhh, kenyangnya. Gomawo, hyung"

"Ne. Kau mau pulang sekarang ?"

"Suho-hyung memberiku 2 jam"

"Baiklah, ayo berkeliling"

"Kau sedang libur, hyung ?"

"Ya, syuting filmku sudah selesai. Jadi aku bisa beristirahat sekarang"

"Aaa, begitu"

"Kau tampak tirus, ChenChen"

"Benarkah ?"

"Hn. Kau kurang istirahat ?"

"Tidak juga, hyung. Aku hanya sedang banyak pikiran"

"Kalian jarang mendapat promosi ?"

"Begitulah, hyung. Terlebih lagi, sekarang aku bukan lagi main vocal. Apa yang harus kulakukan, hyung ?"

"Lakukan apa yang harus kau lakukan"

"Apa aku harus mengikuti jejakmu ?"

TUK

"Yak ! Kenapa kau memukulku, hyung ?"

"Jangan berpikiran macam-macam. Kau tidak kasihan pada mereka ?"

"Mereka ?"

"Member juga fansmu. Mereka akan sangat sedih jika kau mengikuti jejakku"

"Tapi hyung-"

"Chen, dengarkan aku. Meski aku bukan lagi member EXO, kau akan tetap menjadi ChenChenku. Aku tak ingin kau disebut pengkhianat sepertiku. Percayalah, disebut pengkhianat sangat tidak menyenangkan"

"Tapi hyung, yang kau lakukan sama sekali bukan kesalahan. Kau memilih keluar karena kebebasanmu dikekang"

"Ini bukan lagi tentangku namun tentangmu. Jangan pernah berpikir untuk meninggalkan mereka. Jangan pernah, Chen"

"Hyung, aku-"

"Ini sudah lewat dari 2 jam. Pulanglah, mereka pasti mengkhawatirkanmu"

"Apa kita bisa bertemu lagi ?"

"Tentu, panggil aku dan aku akan datang padamu" ucap Kris sambil mengedipkan matanya

"Yak ! Jangan menggodaku seperti kau menggoda Xiumin-hyung !"

"Hahaha, bercanda"

"Hyung.."

"Waeyo ?"

"Antar aku sampai di dorm, ne ?"

"Baiklah, kajja"

.

.

"Gomawo, hyung"

"Ne, aku pulang dulu"

"Hyung tidak ingin bertemu yang lain ?"

"Mungkin lain kali, kurasa mereka masih marah padaku"

"Baiklah, hati-hati hyung"

"Ne"

.

.

"Kenapa kau lama sekali ?"

"Hehe mianhae, Suho-hyung"

"Jangan ulangi lagi. Kau mengerti ?"

"Ne, hyung"

Chen melangkah menuju kamar Xiumin

"Xiumin-hyung~"

"Kau dari mana saja ?"

"Tebak siapa yang kutemui hari ini ?"

"Siapa siapa ?"

"Our Galaxy"

"Benarkah ?"

"Tentu saja" jawab Chen bangga

"Kau menyebalkan ! Kenapa kau tak mengajakku ?"

"Hehe mian, hyung. Lain kali, kita temui Kris-hyung bersama"

"Janji ?"

"Janji"

"Apa saja yang kalian bicarakan ?"

"Kris-hyung memberiku nasihat"

"Sepertinya ia semakin bijak"

"Kau benar, hyung"

TOK TOK TOK

"Siapa ?"

"Ini Yeon, hyung"

"Ada apa ?" tanya Xiumin pada Yeon yang berdiri di depan pintu kamarnya

"Aku baru saja membuat cupcake. Apa hyung mau mencobanya ?"

"Ah ya. Aku akan segera kesana"

"Kau mau ikut, Chen ?" tanya Xiumin setelah menutup pintu kamarnya

"Aniya. Aku mau chatting dengan Kris-hyung" jawab Chen sambil memamerkan cengirannya

"Tch, dasar kau" Xiumin melempar bonekanya namun berhasil dihindari oleh Chen

"Jangan membuat kamarku berantakan" ucap Xiumin

"Ne, hyung"

.

.

.

"Yobboseyo.."

"Kris-hyung.."

"Wae, Chen ? Kenapa suaramu terdengar sendu ?"

"Bisakah kita bertemu ?"

"Ne, kau ingin bertemu dimana ?"

"Cafe kemarin saja"

"Baiklah"

.

.

"Gomawo sudah mau menemuiku, hyung"

"Kau ada masalah ?"

"..."

"Hey, ceritakan padaku"

"Aku.."

"Kau kenapa ?"

"Ia merebut semuanya dariku, hyung. Perhatian member juga fans. Aku tak memiliki apapun lagi. Aku.. Aku tak tahu harus berbuat apa, hyung" suara Chen terdengar amat frustasi

"Chen, bukankah kau pernah berkata lebih baik memiliki satu fans daripada tidak sama sekali ?"

"N-ne"

"Aku adalah fansmu dan akan selalu seperti itu. Tetaplah bernyanyi, aku akan selalu mendengarkan nyanyianmu"

"Tapi hyung-"

"Kau percaya padaku ?"

"Tentu saja, hyung"

"Kalau begitu dengarkan nasihatku"

"Baiklah, hyung"

.

.

.

_**Few weeks later..**_

EXO tengah mengadakan konser di Hong Kong. Ribuan penggemar berdesakan untuk melihat penampilan mereka. Diantara ribuan orang, seorang namja tinggi tampak menatap salah satu member EXO dengan tatapan bangga.

'Fighting, ChenChen'

'Apa kau menyaksikanku, Kris-hyung ?'

.

.

.

END

.

.

.

.

Fiuhh selesai juga akhirnya

FF ini Aika buat karena Aika denger kabar kalau EXO-M bakal punya dua member baru, terlebih lagi setelah ngelihat foto ChenChen yang makin tirus

Sedih banget ngelihat bias Aika jadi kayak gitu

Akhir kata, review ne ? Please please please *aegyo bareng ChenChen*


End file.
